gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Davison (composer)
Peter Davison is a composer and instrumentalist whose works range from meditation and yoga music to well known TV and film themes and scores. Peter Davison composes music scores for Indie Features, the History Channel, A+E, biography, PBS, Warner Bros., Disney, Gaiam (Yoga/Relaxation music) and others. An extensive knowledge of Western and Eastern music lend global flavors to his work. His CDs "Meditate" and "Exhale" were both in the Billboard Top 10 New Age Albums. His instrumental "Sip of Wine" (from his CD "Future, Present, Past") received the Best Song of the Year Award, Hollywood Music in Media Awards, (New Age/Ambient), 2010. He has also received nominations for "Best Score of the Year, TV Show" (The Endless Voyage, PBS), "Best Classical Composition" ("Fern Valley" and "Mount Tahquitz" from his CD "Forest Home") and "Best Song of the Year" ("Possibility" from his CD "Possibility," "Getting Closer" from his CD "Getting Closer"). Peter Davison's Yoga/Relaxation music is used for Spas, Yoga, relaxation, meditation, massage, – anywhere that a deep, calming and soothing environment is desired. He composes the memorable music for over 45 of GAIAM's award winning DVDs featuring master instructors Rodney Yee, Patricia Walden, Suzanne Deason, David-Dorian Ross and others. Peter Davison received his BA and MA in Music Composition from California State University, Northridge and has received grants and commissions for orchestral works by the National Endowment for the Arts, the California Arts Council, the Foundation for New American Music and individual performance groups. Discography On the Davisounds Label *Now...the Present is a Gift *Floating in Bliss *The Pleiades *Music from the Heart of the Forest *Music from the Heart of the Forest - DVD *Galileo's Telescope *Getting Closer *Forest Home *Possibility *Release *Future, Present, Past *Take Me Back to Eden On the GAIAM Label *AM & PM Yoga *Rejuvenate *Vitality *Yoga *Comfort *Solace *Meditate *Presence *T'ai Chi *Exhale *ADAGIO: MUSIC FOR YOGA *ADAGIO: CLASSICAL MUSIC FOR YOGA *ADAGIO: MUSIC FOR RELAXATION *ADAGIO: MUSIC FOR HEALING *ADAGIO: MUSIC FOR MASSAGE *ADAGIO: MUSIC FOR T'AI CHI *ADAGIO: MUSIC FOR MEDITATION On the EMI/Higher Octave Label *Winds of Space *Glide/Star Gazer *Forest/Mountain *Traces/Music On The Way On the TSR/Baja Label *Focal Point TV & Film Composing *The Last Word *Lensman: Secret of the Lens *CBS 2001 Gala at Carnegie Hall (Main Title Theme) *Islands of Adventure (Theme Park in Orlando FL) *The Hollywood Soundtrack Story *Don't Look Down – Movie Magic *Batman The Animated Series *'FilmRoos – History Channel' **Escape: True Tales Of Suspense (Series) **Escape: Breakout From Iran **Escape: Escape From Bosnia, The Scott O'Grady Story **Escape: A Valley Girl From Kuwait **Escape: Chain Gang Breakout **Escape: Fire In Mann Gulch **Escape: Papillon **Mary Magdelene Biography **Diplomats For The Damned, A+E **Crimes In Time *'PBS Series' (Produced by Intelecom) **Our Families, Ourselves (18 Episodes) **Inside Out (22 Episodes) **The Way We Live (22 Episodes) **The Unfinished Nation (52 Episodes) **On Common Ground (26 Episodes) **The Endless Voyage (26 Episodes) **Life Lines (12 Episodes) **Madison Heights (15 Episodes) **The Examined Life (26 Episodes) **Something Ventured (26 Episodes) **Framework For Democracy (26 Episodes) **Crossroads Cafe (26 episodes) **Earth Revealed (26 episodes) **Sales Connection (26 episodes) **The Human Condition (26 episodes) *'Bravo' **Smothered, the Biography of the Smothers Brothers *'MUSIC SCORES COMPOSED FOR GAIAM YOGA, MEDITATION, RELAXATION DVDs:' **MASSAGE FOR HEALTH **YOGA PRACTICE FOR BEGINNERS **YOGA PRACTICE FOR STRENGTH **YOGA PRACTICE FOR RELAXATION **YOGA PRACTICE FOR ENERGY **YOGA PRACTICE FOR MEDITATION **YOGA PRACTICE FOR FLEXIBILITY **YOGA REMEDIES/NATURAL HEALING **AM YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **PM YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **ABS YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **BACK CARE YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **STRESS RELIEF YOGA **UPPER BODY YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **LOWER BODY YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **POWER STAMINA YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **POWER STRENGTH YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **POWER FLEXIBILITY YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **STRESS RELIEF YOGA **YOGA FOR BACKCARE **UPPER BODY YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **LOWER BODY YOGA FOR BEGINNERS **AM CHI FOR BEGINNERS **PM CHI FOR BEGINNERS **ENERGY CHI FOR BEGINNERS **HOW TO USE PROPS-ACTIVE **HOW TO USE PROPS-RESTORATIVE **YOGA FOR WEIGHT LOSS AM PM **RELAXATION AND BREATHING FOR MEDITATION **KIDS YOGA ABCs **Qi Gong Detox **Qi Gong for Stress **T’AI CHI FOR BEGINNERS **T’AI CHI DAILY PRACTICE **ENERGY BOOST FOR SENIORS **RODNEY YEE’S ULTIMATE POWER YOGA References External links *Peter Davison's official website *Peter Davison IMDb + Category:American male composers Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:California State University, Northridge alumni